Sparkling angels
by Anniepopokios
Summary: After the battle agianst Shikamaru's troop, everyone thought the sound five was dead, but somehow two members have survived, but they need help. Help Kabuto's knowledge can't supply, so he's off for help from the most unexpected person. CHAPTER 5!
1. Sleepless

**Short Summary:**

After the battle against Shikamaru and the other Chuunin, everyone thought all of the sound five were dead, but they were wrong. Somehow two of them have managed to survive, but they need help, and its going take more than Kabuto's medical knowledge to save them. So he goes for help and gets it from a very unexpected person.

A song fic to "Angels" by: Within temptations

Anniepopokios: I'm so happy that I was able to download this song on my laptop and now I listen to it nonstop so here's a Fanfiction about it cause I think the song works very well for Kabuto and Shizune, and yes the story is about them.

**Chapter one**

**Sleepless**

_-Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.-_

"Nothing makes sense anymore!" Kabuto sighed to himself as he plopped down on his bed, exhausted from a days work of training and paper work. Today had been bizarrely stress, the medic nin holding a lot of responsibility in his hands at the moment. All he wanted to do was slip into the world of dreams, disappear from this world and get some rest, tomorrow would be another big day for him.

Orochimaru had some kind of "Ingenuous" plan that would make all of Konoha finally get what it deserved, one that he had failed to mention the sharper details to his apprentice, but Kabuto didn't care. It wasn't that he doubted Orochimaru-sama, it was just he didn't like this plan, that was all.

Miraculously, two of the members of the once feared Sound five had been found "half" dead on the battle field where the duel against those stupid Chuunin had taken place. Shikamaru and his troop, they'd completely destroyed Jiroubou, Kidomaru, and Tayuya, but somehow Kabuto had managed to bring back Kimimaru and Sakon. Orochimaru had truly been amazed that they were still alive, Sakon being stabbed by all those weapons when he'd been locked inside Kankurou's cursed puppets, but he was still alive, barely able to keep a steady heart beat, but alive. Kimimaru was dying quickly from the disease though. The way he'd dropped down on the battle field, looking completely dead, had just been a side affect from the disease, but he hadn't been killed.

Problem was, there wasn't much Kabuto could do to ease their pain, though he was pretty sure they were too beat up to feel anything. Kabuto didn't know what he'd do tomorrow, not wanting to be the one to tell Orochimaru they were dead. That was another thing that had been bothering him lately. It was so quiet here, more than usual, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He wasn't saying he missed the noise the sound five members used to bring with him, but he wasn't saying he liked the quiet, emptiness their deaths had given this place.

Orochimaru didn't look too upset about their deaths, but he was upset with the failure of the mission. He'd been a bit more pleasant after Kimimaru and Sakon had showed up, but Kabuto knew it was only a matter of time before he really snapped, then they'd all be doomed.

"Kabuto!" A voice suddenly shook him out of his world of thoughts, shattering the glass of his daydreams and sending him hurling back into the world of misery he'd been trying to forget.

"What is it!" Kabuto groaned, his eyelids beginning to droop. He knew who was standing in the doorway, the familiar voice of that dumb Uchiha was unmistakable to his ears.

"Orochimaru-san sent for you, he said its urgent." Sasuke yawned, feeling a tad bit sleepy. It was late and he'd been training all day.

"What the hell does he want at this time of night! Haven't you people pestered me enough today!" Kabuto moaned, letting his head sink back into his pillow as he began to drift to sleep," tell Orochimaru-sama I'll talk to him in the morning."

"KABUTO!" Sasuke barked, his impatient voice making Kabuto jump and raising his angry attitude.

"FINE!" Kabuto growled as he put his feet on the cold floor and stomped out the door, pushing past Sasuke and disappearing down the dark hallway, mumbling to himself with an angry voice as he walked.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto grumbled as he entered the man's dark room, the only light in the black the luminosity of the candles burning on the tables in the corners of the room. Papers were strung all around the floors, a few discarded dinner plates lying on the stone ground, cobwebs gathering in the corners of the room.

Orochimaru sat in his usual spot, behind his desk, resting his chin on his hands and looking glum and distressed.

"Kabuto I'm concerned about the status of our two sound five members." He got straight to the point. Kabuto let out a long, tired sigh, somehow he just knew he was going to say that. Pushing a few silver strands out of his face, Kabuto searched for the right words.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"There's really only one option," Orochimaru began, puzzling his apprentice even more," you've got to go get help. Simple as that."

Kabuto stared at Orochimaru as though he'd gone mad, his eyes looking perplexed and confused.

"From who?"

"That wretched leaf village, they've got a few good medical nins don't they?" Kabuto only shook his head in despair, this plan would never work, he just knew it. All he wanted to do was go get some sleep, he didn't really care what Orochimaru thought right now.

"Yes, but-" He was cut off by Orochimaru's snake-like voice.

"Now buts Kabuto, I want you to go to that village and get one of those medical nin, bring them back here and I'll have to force them to heal Sakon and Kimimaru. If we don't do this they will die. NOW GO!" He ordered, but Kabuto didn't move from his spot.

"Now way, I'm going to bed, get Sasuke to go fetch you your little medic ninja, I'm tired." That wasn't the answer Orochimaru had expected, he grimaced, glaring at Kabuto with his yellow eyes.

"You will do as I say!" He barked.

Kabuto turned to leave, annoyed and impatient to get some rest, but he sighed, realizing the situation, he didn't really have a choice.

"Fine, I'll go get your little medic, but after that I'm getting some rest!" He growled as he walked out the door, dreading how this night was going to drag on.

---

Things will go faster if you are nice and review, hope you liked my story!


	2. A plea for help

**Here's chapter two! Hope you like it! Review please**

**Chapter two**

**A plea for help**

_-I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart. –_

Shizune hung her head in defeat, drops of perspiration rolling down her face and onto her dress. She sighed with despair and looked around at the empty room around her. This room held so many memories, each bottle of medicine telling a different story of when it proved useful. She was tired, ready to just collapse, but no, she had to stay awake.

Tsunade and the others were doing all they could to help the wounded team sent to retrieve Sasuke, the team that had failed. Most of them were in pretty bad shape, sporting bruises and cuts of all shapes and sizes, and then there was Lee. He'd disobeyed everyone's orders when he went to fight Kimimaru, and now he was lying in a hospital bed crying with pain, but that was what you get. When you try to be a hero, all you get is hurt.

Keeping Neji alive was proving to be a hard task, harder than the rest. Those arrows Kidomaru had shot at him had gone straight through him, leaving deep bloody wounds all over the ninja's body. Most of his vital organs were okay, but everything else wasn't. His body was mangled on the outside sucked dry of all its strength. Tsunade had bee nice enough to notice Shizune's bad state and let her take a break for a while, but a doctor's work was never done. Besides, she felt bad when she left patients; she wanted to help them as much as the others did.

Right now all it was best she forgot about that for awhile and tried to relax, but her mind was so full of thoughts that she couldn't just sit there without contemplating everything that had went on that day. Those thoughts weren't helping her right.

Sighing as she sat up, she prepared to head back to one of the hospital rooms and see if Tsunade needed any help with Neji, but just as she prepared to leave, the door to the room burst open.

Squeaking with surprise, she jumped back in alarm, wondering who on earth would come to a place like this at this time. At first she'd expected it to be Orochimaru, come to finish off the Chuunin that had slaughtered his sound five, but it was a completely different person. Wiping the look of fear off her face, she glared at the man in the doorway with hate sparkling in her dark eyes.

"What do you want!" She barked, her hands quickly darting to the table behind her, trying to find something she might be bale to use as a weapon, just in case.

"We need some help," came the sad reply. Shizune shook her head, she hadn't expected that voice to sound that way at all. She'd half expected him to kill her on the spot but instead he just stood there, eyes looking sad and broken.

Kabuto had decided that instead of forcing her to go, he'd ask first, considering she was a doctor and probably wouldn't turn down someone in trouble, no matter which side they were from.

"Please if you only came with me then you could-" She cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Are you drunk? What makes you think I'll come to that forsaken sound village and help the enemy!" She chuckled slightly, finding the situation a little bit funny. What made him think he could boss her around like that?

"I'm asking you nicely and all you wanna do is hand your little nose in the air and act like you expect me to beg! Arrogance is ignorance! And you're stupid to treat other people that way when they're dying and ask you of all people to save them!" He yelled angrily, his face twisting with rage, his eyes glaring at her. Shizune was taken aback, turning her head so he couldn't see the hurt look in her eyes. Did she really act like that? Those words hurt like knives, slicing across her heart.

"Fine," she mused, she would prove him wrong, prove that she wasn't just another stuck up slack off," I'll come with you, but only if you agree to my terms."

"What do you want!" Kabuto grumbled, impatient to get back to the sound village. She was being a lot more problematical than he had hoped, but it couldn't be helped.

"After I help you're little sound nin you'll let me go, and forget all about this!" She said as she began stuffing some of the medicines in the shelves into a pack.

"Fine…" Kabuto murmured under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her as she hastily packed.

This was all so confusing to her. Oh, why had she said yes? She had no idea what to pack or what she might need along the way, but one thing was certain to her, if these people were too hurt for even Kabuto to treat then it had to be serious, meaning she was going to be there for a prolonged time. It was annoying, doing everything under his glare, she couldn't pack anything out of the ordinary or else he'd notice, but she needed some kind of weapon, just in case.

"Don't try any tricks," Kabuto scoffed as he leaned back against the wall, yawning to himself. His entire body felt sore and tired and he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to stay vigilant.

"What do you mean? Don't you trust me?" Shizune mumbled to herself as she shoved in a few more inoculations and stood up, dusting off her skirt as she stood up, primed to leave.

"Ready to get going?" Kabuto asked from his spot by the door, not even bothering to open his eyes as he almost drifted off to sleep again.

"Yes, so why are you just standing there?" She raised in eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. Kabuto only cursed under his breath as he disappeared out the door, not even inviting her to come even though she knew she was supposed to. He sure was a ray of shine, she thought as she took off into the cold night, feeling the winds howling all around her as she followed Kabuto in the direction of the sound village.

She didn't really need to worry about what would happen if they decided not to let her go back to the leaf village. Eventually someone would notice she was missing and assemble some kind of search party, and if they were smart, they'd under stand where she went. Especially because before she left, she'd managed to scribble down the words "sound village" on a small scrap of paper and leave it on the table. Yep, she'd be just fine, or at least that's what she hoped.

"You gonna hurry up or what?" Kabuto grumbled, staring back at her as she walked along leisurely, not caring what he thought about how slow she was going, as far as she was concerned, she could walk the way she wanted.

"By the time we get there they're gonna be dead!" That sped her up, sighing with disdain; she quickened her pace and caught up to him.

"Saying you're the one that needs me, I'd be a little less pushy if I were you."

"Well guess, what," Kabuto snickered," I'm not." She was completely silent for the rest of the trip after that.


	3. A good nights rest

**Here's the third chapter off my story! Hope you like it! Things are going kind of slow in this story but it'll speed up. Sorry for any peoples who'd rather read the next chapter of my Naruto 2 story, I needed a break. This chapter has some humor tied into it but its not so funny that it gets annoying or anything like that.**

**Chapter three**

**A good nights rest**

_-You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.-_

"Who's this?" Orochimaru asked as Kabuto and Shizune arrived at his headquarters at around 2:00 in the morning. Kabuto looked like he was about ready to drop down dead.

He opened his mouth to speak but Shizune jumped in front of him instead.

"I'm Shizune, and I'm here to help, only on the condition that when I'm done you let me leave!" She held her hands on her hips, her lips falling into a frown.

"Of course," Orochimaru snickered, _she's pretty headstrong,_ he thought to himself, eying her suspiciously, " you can tend to Kimimaru and Sakon in the morning but I'm sure you're both tired." Shizune nodded in agreement, feeling the lethargy of her body creeping over her, but she didn't dare let her guard down in this dark, evil place.

"Kabuto can I speak with you for a moment?" Orochimaru growled under his breath, letting Kabuto know he was in trouble.

Kabuto sighed and walked over to his master, feeling like his legs were two-ton weights.

"You brought a woman!" Orochimaru whispered, turning his back to Shizune so she couldn't hear his words. Kabuto only groaned.

"She was the only one I found that was alone, everyone else was treating the patients, there would have been witnesses," he looked over Orochimaru's shoulder, making sure Shizune wasn't staring at them but her eyes were directed towards the candles around the room.

"Well is she even a doctor!"

"OF course she is! Who do you think I am anyway!" Kabuto asked in disbelief.

"Oh forget about it, what do you expect us to do with her, its too late to start treatment on Kimimaru and Sakon, she needs all her strength." He was right.

"We could lock her in the dungeons," Kabuto snickered, giving the woman an evil smirk, but she didn't seem to notice he was looking at her, too fascinated with her surroundings. Orochimaru shook his head.

"Are you crazy?" he almost yelled, making Shizune jump, he quickly lowered his tone again," she can have your room."

"WHA! OROCHIMARU–SAMA!" Kabuto wailed, unable to understand why Orochimaru was doing this to him. As far as he was concerned, he wanted nothing to do with the arrogant Shizune.

"I recognize her now," Orochimaru spat, eying the woman with his dark eyes," that's Tsunade's apprentice, looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

Shizune raised an eyebrow, hearing her name being used in their conversion and wondering what they might be saying about her. Standing here while those two whispered was getting very annoying.

"If she sleeps in my room then where am I supposed to sleep?" Kabuto threw his hands up in the air, wanting the answer.

Orochimaru stared at him dumbly," in your room?"

"WHA!" Kabuto screamed in disbelief and nearly lost his balance, a large sweat drop appearing on his head.

"Oh stop that, I'm not as sick as you think Kabuto. Just pull out one of the old futons for her to sleep on, I need you to keep in eye are her incase she tries to escape or double cross us or whatever else she might do." Kabuto sighed with distress, there was no way he could say no to Orochimaru-sama, but he didn't want anything to do with Shizune all he wanted to do was get some sleep, plus Orochimaru had really scared him two seconds ago.

"Are you guys okay?" Shizune asked in surprise, eying the men curiously.

"Um…yes whatever. I'm going back to my paperwork, I suggest you two get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day for you."

"It is tomorrow," Shizune yawned, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." Kabuto grumbled as he pushed past her and walked out the door. Shizune sighed as she followed realizing that the people here were more unfriendly than she'd thought, or maybe this was just the way she'd planned things to turn out.

"I'm sleeping on that?" Shizune asked as Kabuto drug an old looking futon into his room and dropped it on the floor next to one of his bookshelves.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked as he went back to go get a blanket and pillow from one of the empty rooms in the large building.

Shizune eyed the make shift bed with disgust. It looked old and destroyed and it reeked of death, a few puddles of crimson staining the fabric, but it wasn't like she was being offered anything else. Staring over at Kabuto's nice looking bed and then looking at hers made her feel like pouting. She wasn't going to get any sleep on that thing, but what other choice did she have. Sighing to herself, she set her bag down on the ground and took off her shoes and socks, preparing for bed.

Her clothes smelled funny, probably from working at the hospital all day, but she hadn't packed any to change into and she wasn't asking Kabuto about anything like that so she'd have to live with it. She just wished her clothes weren't so uncomfortable. She also needed a nice warm bath, but once again, she wasn't asking Kabuto for anything. Flopping down on the futon, she finally realized how tired she was. Her entire body going limp as she sunk into the bed, which was actually pretty comfortable once you got past the smell.

Kabuto walked back into the room and threw a small blanket and pillow at her, completely ignoring her as he went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Shizune sighed as she threw the blanket over her, everything here did smell like death. She wondered who the last person to use these things was, maybe it was one of the dead sound five members, or maybe they'd never been used before, right now, she couldn't care less. She was too tired to think about such things.

"You gotta wake up at 9:00," Kabuto said as he walked over to his alarm clock sitting on a table next to his bed," that gives you 7 hours of sleep, that's all you get. I'm tired so don't bother me. Do you talk in your sleep?"

"I don't think so…" Shizune had never been asked that question before.

"Good. Don't talk to me, don't play tricks on me when I'm sleeping and don't wake me up before 9:00 or you'll be the one needing medical care. Is that clear?" Kabuto asked as he sat down on his bed and turned off the lamp sitting next to his alarm clock. The room suddenly began very dark.

Shizune rolled over on her stomach, trying to get comfortable but finding it rather difficult. She groaned as she rolled over again.

"Shut up!" Kabuto barked from his bed, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. Shizune sighed to herself as she slowly began to drift into the world of dreams, the darkness around her fading out as she escaped into a world all her own.


	4. Rude awakenings

**Annie: Hello there peoples, of course most all ready now of my two newest editions to the family, my kittens Blizzard and Haku, but I just can't stop mentioning them! Anyway after the total failure of my last story 0.o I have decided to keep writing on this one cause it had a few fans and I haven't written about Kabuto for a while. Warning I wrote this while me and Insanity rise were watching the Sponge Bob Squarepants movie so in the beginning it's a little bit funny, but yeah that's the reason…I love Sponge bob! Any way yeah so heres the next chapter, sorry its been so long since I've been writing on Naruto 2, but I'm holding out on that for a while so I can write on this!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Rude awakenings**

Shizune yawned as she opened her eyes, waking up to the same dark world she'd fallen asleep to. At first she just lied in bed, feeling too tired to move, but eventually she sat up in bed and stretched, that was when she realized she wasn't lying in the old futon she'd fallen asleep on. Instead, she was lying on the floor with her blanket over her, she must have rolled off when she was asleep. Now her entire body felt sore and stiff. She sighed to herself a she tore off the sheet that was wrapped around her. Shaking the black bangs out of her face, she looked around and yawned again.

The room felt colder than before, probably because she'd taken off her socks last night and her feet against the cold hard floor sent chills all through her, but that didn't bother her too much. Her eyes darted to the alarm clock next to Kabuto's bed, it read 10:20, she could have laughed. He must have forgot to set the alarm, instead of waking up at 9:00 she'd waken up over an hour later, and she found that more than a little bit funny saying he'd fussed about waking up on time last night and she'd even waken up before him.

However, as she eyes darted to Kabuto's bed she began to feel a ping of dread swirling through her, she didn't see him anywhere and she knew she'd be in big trouble if he'd actually waken up on time and she hadn't. It wasn't her fault though; if Kabuto had turned of the alarm then of course she didn't wake up. She stood up quickly, throwing her blanket and pillow back on the old futon and screeching.

"I wonder what I've got to do to get a bath around here," she groaned as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and went searching for her socks around the floor. She found them right next to her bag exactly where she'd left them. Quickly, she slipped then on and decided to go wake up Kabuto, who was mumbling in her sleep. She cautiously walked over to his bed and sighed. Kabuto was mumbled a few things in his sleep that she didn't understand but from the sound of it he wasn't having a very good dream. Anyway, she sighed to herself, the agony of the situation paining her. She knew he was probably going to kill her for waking him up, but it wasn't her fault that he was too lazy to wake up in the morning.

At first, she just stared at him dumbly, feeling both afraid and sickened. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him and now she was actually having to do this.

"Okay wake up!" She grabbed his arm and shook him roughly, but he only tore away from her and rolled around on his side, not willing to let her steal him from his world of dreams. Shizune crossed her arms at her chest and groaned, glaring at Kabuto evilly. She hated him for making her do this.

"If you hit me I'm never forgiving you," Shizune growled as she shook him again, this time Kabuto lashed out at her blindly and smacked her across the face.

"OUCH!" Shizune squealed with anger, holding her hand over the burning area under her left eye. This was getting really annoying. She wasn't here to play house maid and go around getting people up in the morning and she expected better. If this was way Orochimaru's people acted then why hadn't they took them out yet?

"KABUTO WAKE UP!" She yelled as she punched him across the face, rendering him from his world of dreams. Kabuto jumped awake, his eyes darting all around him. As soon as he saw her he glared.

"What the hell was that for! I told you not to-" suddenly he stopped, his eyes jolting overt to the clock sitting on his desk.

"AHHH! IT'S ALREADY 10:30!" WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" Shizune only rolled her eyes as he frantically jumped out of bed and went rummaging through one of his dresser doors for his clothes.

"You should calm down, it's not like it's my fault that you didn't set the alarm." She said; her arms still crossed. He glared at her evilly and then turned to leave.

"Come on we gotta go check on Sakon and Kimimaru!" Kabuto snapped and grabbed her by the arm. Before she could object, she was being pulled out the door.

"Hey aren't you gonna put on a –" Shizune realized that he hadn't put a shirt on yet.

"Not enough time!" Kabuto barked before she could finish, dragging her down the hallways. She sighed, his grasp beginning to hurt her arm.

Soon they arrived in another dark looking room, but this one was far from empty. Piles and piles of papers lay scattered everywhere. Medical supplies lay discarded on the ground. Dust was beginning to gather in a few of the corners and everything just looked up kept and ignored. Kabuto let go of Shizune and went over and lit a few candles for light.

"Sakon and Kimimaru have only been here for two days," he said as he walked over to where the patients lay," and there hasn't been much that I could do for them." His tone had a hint of sadness, which Shizune found odd saying she'd thought everyone here only cared about themselves but he looked like he might actually consider the life of his patients before his own.

Slowly he pulled a blanket off one of the old looking hospital beds to reveal a sight that made Shizune feel sick. Lying on the crimson stained bed, was a figure that looked as though he'd been stabbed with knives over and over again. Blood seeped through the many bandages covering his body and the whole place around him reeked of death and decay.

"Who's this?" Shizune asked, his terrible state stealing away his appearance. Kabuto sighed and began tearing off the bloodied white cloths. Shizune only watched with disgust, finally realizing how bad this situation was. Kabuto didn't have the types of medical supplies that it was going to take to save these people, and she didn't either. They needed to get them to a real hospital, but there wasn't one in sound village and it wasn't like they could go anywhere else with two dying patients.

""So what do you want me to do?" Shizune wondered as Kabuto went searching through some of the old looking doors for clean bandages. He rummaged through the doors, paying no attention to her as she put her hand on Sakon's forehead, feeling the hot, sweaty skin underneath.

"He's burning up…" she whispered to herself in a dumbfounded voice," what happened to the other one?" She asked Kabuto as she turned around, watching him shift to another file cabinet drawer.

"Who Ukon?" Kabuto asked as he cursed himself, mad that he wasn't finding what he was looking for," he died, one of those stupid knives from those puppets went through his head," Kabuto gulped, remembering the bloody scene he'd found when he'd went to the battle field.

"When Sakon wakes up he's going to be really confused," Kabuto sighed.

"You mean he's been asleep this whole time?" Shizune asked, not being able to believe that he hadn't woken up once.

"I've been keeping him drugged so he wouldn't, most of time when people wake here, they go into overdrive, and if that were to happen to Sakon, he'd die and this whole thing would be a waste. Moreover, he's going to be really confused when I tell him that Ukon's dead. Or at least I think this one is Sakon, they looked the same."

Kabuto sighed with triumph as he found a large roll of bandages in one of the rusty looking drawers and then went back over to where Shizune and Sakon where.

"Can you-" he didn't even need to finish, Shizune took the roll of white cloth from his hands and began her work.

"Thanks," Kabuto sighed, still having some sadness in his voice," I need to go check on Kimimaru." With those word's Shizune found herself alone in the dark medical lab, staring down at the choking Sakon.

"He's waking up," she said with dread and turned back to where Kabuto had disappeared through the door praying he was still there, but he was gone.

"Who…are you?" A weak voice asked form behind, making her twirl around quickly and stare into the open blood shot eyes of Sakon.

"Um…." At a loss for words, she decided it better to just begin her work and ignore him, afraid she might tell him too much or hurt his feelings. Sakon coughed and wheezed, blood spurting from his mouth and sliding down his neck as Shizune drew back. The look in his eyes made her feel sick and the smell lingering all around him made her gag. He looked like a dying animal lying there and choking on his own blood. Clutching the bandages in her hands tightly, Shizune gathered up her courage and tried to help him knowing that if she didn't do something, he'd soon die.

So with a anxious heart, she began her work, slowly tearing off a few of the bandages and trying to wrap them over the many cuts in his chest.

"Plea..se.." Sakon heaved, flinching at her touch so much that she drew back again. He wasn't making this easy for her at all and she was afraid that she'd hurt him more than helping him.

"I'm sorry but I've got to stop the bleeding…" she half groaned as she began to wrap the white cloth around him again, this time working quicker. Still it was really no use for the second the bandages were applied they changed colors, crimson soaking through them the moment they touched his soaked skin. Sighing with dread, Shizune was starting to realize why Kabuto thought they needed so much help and she hadn't even seen the other one yet.

"Where's Ukon!" Sakon cried out in misery, thrashing about on his bed

---

**Shizune**: Well that was nice since you left everyone wondering what would happen for like a week

**Annie**: Yeah okay fine I'm gonna go get some ice-cream now!

**Shizune**: Alright, well everyone please review so we can keep writing! The faster you review the faster these chapters will come up!


	5. Guilty payback

**Annie: wow! Since people kept on reviewing even after I decided to give up on this story for awhile, I thought I owe it to them to keep wirting so I wrote this next chapter and had fun with it. Everyone's like when is the romance gonna start? So I started it here, sort of anyway, so now this story is in full swing! Yeah! While typing this I was listening to "Left Behind" by: Slipknot, so it might seem kinda rocky, if you know what I mean, but I got to unleash my bad side, to an extent. My real bad side has not yet been uncaged, so like yeah, keep on reviewing and I will keep on writing. Sorry if Shizune seems a little OOCish, but I've never seen an episode with her in it nor have I read manga with her drawn, so I get my info from the fan fictions I read about her, so if she doesn't seem to be Shizune, sorry for that. Hope you won't stop reading just because of that.**

**Chapter five**

**Guilty Payback**

_-Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intensions, your feelings for me.   
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?-_

Kabuto cursed under his breath as he walked down the dark hallway, hating himself for having to call on such a dumb person for help and hating himself for trying to help these people anyway. It was obvious that Sakon and Kimimaru were going to die, and he was now starting to realize that things would have been better if he'd just put them out of their misery the moment he found them, but with Shizune here now and Orochimaru bent on their survival, he had lost the game. If only he hadn't been so conceited to think he could do something like this, but then again, he'd always been this way. He always put way too much responsibility into his own hands and now he was paying for it.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he continued his quick walk down the corridors, never once taking a misstep though this place was so huge it could take you weeks to get back on track if you got lost. He knew this place like the back of his hand and he was used to it's dark shadows lurking everywhere around him. He was headed to Kimimaru's room, and as he walked, he silently prayed that Kimimaru was still alive. Truly, he had been doing better than Sakon, but he was still barely able to keep his strength up due to the disease. Kabuto knew he'd die from it eventually and all his efforts to save him would always be in vain, but still Orochimaru wanted him to live as long as possible. That meant Kabuto would have to wait on him until he breathed his last dying breath.

Kabuto's footsteps thudded down the hall as he hastily walked dreading when he'd reach Kimimaru's room. Kimimaru had been staying in his room due to the fact that he was terrified of Kabuto's medical lab, the entire place bringing horrifying memories swirling back to him to an extent that he nearly went into shock. Though Kabuto had complained against it highly, Orochimaru had told him Kimimaru could have whatever he wanted to make himself more comfortable, so now Kabuto had to take this long walk just go to see a person who could die any minute.

Lately he found himself complaining about a lot of things and though he hated it when Orochimaru got mad at him for being so stubborn, it didn't bother him that much. It was just that lately, there had been a lot of stuff to complain about and he hadn't missed out on one thing. He was still tired and now he was hungry too, adding to his foul mood as he finally reached the door leading to the Kaguya's room. Reluctantly, he grabbed the silver doorknob and twisted it to the left, hearing a pleasing clicking noise on the other side as he pulled the door back and walked into the dark room.

Inside, it was cold and empty, the only light coming from a small dying candle sitting on a desk next to Kimimaru's bed. Kabuto always felt on edge in hear, the rancid smell of dried blood and death plaguing this room to point that made him feel sick. This place disgusted him to indescribable measures and he hated having to come here and take more orders from the delusional Kimimaru.

"Who's there?" A weak voice coughed from the darkness, answering Kabuto's question and making him sigh with relief, Kimimaru was still alive. The Kaguya clan member was lying on his bed, blood soaking through the sheets as he stared up at the ceiling with blood shot eyes. He looked terrible, his skin ghostly pale, his own blood changing the color of his clothes.

"How are you feeling?" Kabuto asked as he approached the boy, looking over him and sighing when he realized that he was still losing a great deal of blood. If things continued at this rate he'd be dead soon, but it wasn't like Kabuto was going to tell him that.

"I'm going to die," Kimimaru wasn't stupid, he knew the truth even without Kabuto blurting things out to him. Kabuto only shook his head sadly.

"With that attitude you will," he griped, making Kimimaru feel even worse. He was drowning in his own sea of self-pity, having nothing to do but watch as his life slipped away before his eyes.

"It doesn't matter…" Kimimaru protested weakly, his voice barely a whisper as his lips quivered, blood trickling down his chin as more bubbled up in his throat making him cry out suddenly. Kabuto nearly jumped at the sound of Kimimaru's sickening cries of pain, the voice sounding both unnatural and sickly, the tone sending chills down his spine.

With a heaved sigh, Kabuto took one of the white cloths lying on Kimimaru's desk and wiped off his bloodied face. Kimimaru whimpered quietly, the pain too much for his weak body to bear much longer. He was silently slipping into darkness, and there wasn't much Kabuto could do for him except feed him painkillers until he was dizzy.

"Do you need anything?" Kabuto finally asked when Kimimaru calmed down, wanting more than ever to be dismissed.

"No…you can leave…" Kimimaru groaned and turned over on his stomach, trying his best to disappear into the world of dreams and leave this world of pain behind him, but sleep would not come. He closed his eyes and let the pain overtake him, its burning sensation flowing though his veins as he heard the door close and he found himself alone in the darkness again.

"Kabuto!" He jumped as soon as he heard another voice in the empty hallway, not expecting to meet any one else trekking these dark halls as he turned around, heart beating fast. The moment he saw who it he sighed, cursing himself for his on foolishness and plastering a fake smile of his face.

"What do you need now?" he scoffed, receiving an annoyed glare from Shizune.

"Does the sound village have any stores that sell medical supplies?" she asked, sounding impatient and hasty. Kabuto was silent for a moment, not expecting that question at all. He thought about asking why, but instead he only replied coolly.

"Yes, there is one, but you'll probably never find it." He sneered with a slight bit of malicious humor, making her even more angry. Her morning had started off rotten and now he was acting like this. She was getting tired of him acting all high and mighty and pushing her around.

"Well what do you suppose I do?" she asked smartly, replying in the same icy tone that he had used," I know, you can come with me and show me where it is, no come on!" Before he could reject her request she grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway, acting the same way he had this morning, giving him some pay back.

Kabuto sighed with dread as she pulled him down the hall, doing her best to remember how to get to the front door, Shizune tried to remember the way there but failed, taking a wrong turn and finding herself hopelessly lost.

"Need some help?" she heard Kabuto ask from behind, but instead of sounding mean and conceited like she thought he actually sounded like he wanted to help, instead of pestering her with humor.

"Lead on," she finally sighed, giving up her tough act and letting him led her down the dark corridors.

The walk to the sound village was far from pleasurable, rain poured down from the sky, soaking Shizune and Kabuto to the bone as they mad their way through the dark forest outside the village. The entire time neither one said a word, too caught up in the cold world around them to notice the growing silence. Kabuto was annoyed at Shizune for taking him along with her but he had to face the facts, she didn't know much about how to get around here so he'd just have to be nice or else she'd probably turn up and leave without a second thought.

He sighed with relief as the large gates surrounding the village came into view, quickly his pace he caught up with Shizune.

"Come on," he ordered as they slipped through the front gates entering the hidden village of sound. Inside, things didn't look the way Shizune had expected at all and for a village that Orochimaru had put together, things actually looked pretty normal. There were small, peaceful looking houses, a large dirt street running between rows or them and a few scattered shops and stalls around town. Except for its smaller size, it had a good resemblance to the leaf village.

"Come on, this way," Kabuto said hastily as he led her down the empty streets. No on else was out in rain pour, unless they were stupid, people were inside their cozy warm homes. Kabuto hardly seemed bothered by the cold rain, but Shizune wished she was back home inside her nice warm house, forgetting all about this. She felt stupid for getting herself into this situation. However, she had found herself completely out of bandages while treating Sakon earlier and they needed more or else their patients would die. Plus most of the pills and concoctions in that medical lab hardly looked safe to use on people, so she thought she might as well get what she needed at any store that sell the right supplies. Most normal stores sold things like bandages so this wouldn't be hard, she hoped that was true at least.

"There's a store just around the corner," Kabuto said causally, acting as if everything was completely normal, though it was raining down a storm.

Shizune's eyes darted to the dark corners around here, suddenly sensing the presence of others as she slowly became more on edge, a feeling of dread flooding over her senses. She was about to say something to Kabuto, but her words were cut off before she could even speak, three dark figures leaping out in front of her.

She backed up, fearing shining in her eyes as the figures cut her from her guide, forcing her back into the dark, misty world.

"Hello little missy," a cold voice jeered from the darkness around her, making her terror rise," what cha got in the bag?" she clutched her medical bag tightly in her arms, knowing exactly what these men were here to do.

"Over my dead body," she growled, hugging the bag close and wondering why she had let herself fall so far behind Kabuto, he was probably at that store by now, wondering where on earth she was, but it wasn't like she could just walk up and tell him. She squealed with surprise as she pushed into the mud by rough hands, her skirt soaked with the wet liquidy mud, she glared up at the stranger, her black bangs falling into a messy jumble over her face.

"Now miss, why don't you hand over the bag and we'll just be on our way," the stranger laughed maliciously, sending chills down her spine. She cried out as the bag she'd clutched so preciously was ripped from her hands and she fell on her back into the cold mud.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" She screamed angrily, but was only greeted with a punch in the face sending her back into the mud, crimson tricking down her sore face.

The men around her laughed, their eyes glowing with malevolent humor as they watched Shizune struggle, trying her best to act tough and get her belongings back. However, her efforts were in vain, it was three against one and she was destined to fail. The man holding her bag laughed cruelly, his messy brown hair covering up most of his face, plastered to his head by the heavy rain. The other men's details were completely unseen, cloaks covering their faces in darkness.

"Lookie here," the man jeered as he reached into her bag and pulled out a few supplies," looks like this missy is a medic." Shizune gritted her teeth, telling herself not to get too angry or else she'd surely get herself into even worse trouble. There had to be a logical way out of this even though things looked pretty bad. She couldn't let them take off with all that supplies, some of those things had cost the leaf village a great deal of intelligence and yen to acquire and she couldn't let these losers sell them or do whatever else they might have planned.

She felt like hurling every insult she knew at them, but that wouldn't get her anywhere, no she needed to do something smart, but she had no weapons on her except her fists and how could she expect to take on three alone. Suddenly, a voice gave her the answer to her question.

"Hey, what do you guys think you're doing!" Kabuto growled, his voice shaking with anger as he approached the group of thugs, rushing to Shizune's rescue. However, he hardly looked like he was happy about it, glaring at her crossly as he made his way between her and the man, his hands twisted into tight fists.

"What are you gonna do about it!" The man snickered mockingly, but Kabuto looked far from intimidated.

"Give her back her bag and we'll be on our way," he said defiantly, meeting the man's low tone as he heard chuckles from the men behind him.

"You really think things are that easy!" the man said in his icy voice, glaring at the silver haired man with his blazing eyes," well let me show you…" his voice trailed off as he suddenly broken off in a snicker.

"What-!" Kabuto's voice was cut off suddenly as a scream escaped Shizune's lips watching as her protector fell into the mud. A man stood directly behind Kabuto, a vile looking smirk on his face. In his rough hands he held something that made Shizune shrieked, a dark looking weapon with crimson splattered on its surface, a crowbar. She couldn't believe the nerve of these men, to do such a thing, and only over a simple bag. Looking at their cackling face she started to wonder if she should just let them have it, but then again, she knew they wouldn't let her off so easily.

Her eyes darted to Kabuto as he struggled back to his feet, still bent on protecting her even though the odds were against him. Fear clouded over Shizune's eyes as she watched, they were completely at these men's cruel mercy, but Kabuto wasn't one to give up. He looked the man right in the eyes, his glasses smeared with mud.

"Consider that a warning punk," the man laughed vilely, his deranged cackle sending more chills down Shizune's spine as she kept praying this would end before anyone really got hurt.

"I won't say it again," Kabuto growled," give her back her bag and we'll be on our way!"

"OR WHAT!" The man taunted, suddenly slamming his fist into Kabuto's face and sending him sprawling into the mud. Shizune felt her own anger rising watching helplessly as Kabuto tried again to stand up and fight, never backing down, but his efforts were vain. Sitting up in the mud, he felt a sharp pain shoot up his back as his face was pushed into the dark mud, the man slamming his foot down on Kabuto's back, laughing with malicious humor. He let out a squeal of pain as he pushed into the mud, finding it unable to breath as he received a mouth full of wet dirt from his scream. Shizune only watched in horror as the man continued his beating.

Nothing else seemed to matter as she watched the figures around her jeering, her own rage feeding open her as she felt herself slowly losing control ,too enraged to care about her own actions anymore. Kabuto thrashed about in the crimson splattered mud, his lungs begging for the oxygen he couldn't draw in, the only thing he could see was darkness, his face being pushed farther into the wet combination of water and dirt around him. The man's foot pressed hard on his back, forcing him to stay under the surface of the dark liquid, forcing him to choke on it as he found a bitter taste entering his mouth.

"STOP IT!" Shizune shrieked as she watched the man kick Kabuto again, letting him free for mere seconds and then pinning him down again, enjoying the way he choked for air every second he was released from the death grip. His head felt light and he was having trouble thinking, his entire body breaking down as he felt a sick feeling enter over his body, his vision swirling with colors as a sudden cracking noise entered his ears and his body went limp, shadows engulfing him as he let his own sanity slip away.

"KABUTO!" Shizune cried, he was no longer fighting the man, his body completely still as he received another blow, the kick tossing his limp body, the impact rolling him unto his back. Shizune gasped, noticing that his eyes were closed, crimson spurting out of his open mouth.

She couldn't take it in, looking away so that she couldn't see his beaten figure. She didn't even notice as the men disappeared into darkness, still cackling madly as they threw her useless bag into the mud, enjoying Kabuto's defeat so much that they forgot all about what the fight had started over in the first place. They had had their fun.

"Kabuto?" Shizune shook her head and edged towards him, ignoring he rain and mud all around her, eyes filled with anguish, she stared at him pitifully, biting her lower lip and praying he wasn't dead. All day she'd been mean to him, and if she'd hadn't been so intent on pay back, they wouldn't have ended up here and he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Burying her head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks, she realized that this was all her fault and now, the mistakes were unfixable…

---

Shizune: Whoa…that was creepy, but seriously I could have taken them on.

Annie: sure….whatever you say.

Shizune: is Kabuto dead? Cause if he is you're joining him!

Annie: that is to be revealed in the next chapter! And you can't threaten the author or else I give you purple feet and lice in the next chapter! Hahahaha!

Shizune: grrrrrr….I WILL KILL YOU!

Annie: AHHH! Review and get this crazy lady away from me!


End file.
